Dirty Little Secret
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Aang has gone on a mission, leaving Katara all alone.   She is feeling very lonely and wants some loving. But the only guy nearby is Zuko.  Oneshot/Lemon


**Dirty Little Secret**

**Ok, normally I'm a Kataang supporter. But I thought I'd try at a Zutara fic. Hope you enjoy!**

Knowing the war was finally over, brought joy to Katara's heart. The suffering had ended and a new nation would be rebuilt. She couldn't have been happier. For the past two weeks, she and her friends had been staying in Ba-Sing-Se at an apartment, just across from Iroh's teashop. There, she enjoyed many long hours with her boyfriend Aang.

The two had really clicked together. Everyday they would do something together. Whether it was going out to dinner, going for a private swim, or just talking in the room together, Aang and Katara never spent a moment with out each other.

Until today however.

Aang had gone off on a mission in which King Bumi needed his assistance. Aang didn't have time to explain the details to Katara, so he left in quite a hurry. Leaving Katara alone in the apartment for the rest of the day.

She had nothing to do. Sokka and Suki were out on the town together, while Toph went to play a round of earthbending ball with a group of boys she challenged a few days ago.

The only thing that came to her mind was to go to Iroh's and have a cup of tea. After all, it was the finest tea in Ba-Sing-Se.

Katara left her apartment and headed over to the teashop. The opened door was waiting there for her as she climbed the stairs to the teashop. As soon as she entered, Iroh gave a warm greeting.

"Good afternoon, Lady Katara, how are you on this fine day?"

"Oh, a little bored. Aang had to leave for Omashu, and the others are out doing their own things, so I'm alone for today."

Iroh nodded his head. "And what better way to spend your day off, with a nice cup of tea."

Katara smiled as Iroh handed her a cup of jasmine tea, then offered her a seat. Katara sat down and took a sip from her cup. Just then, Zuko appeared from behind the counter with a rag in his hands.

"Zuko, I didn't know you were here. I thought you left to go back to the firenation weeks ago," Katara said smiling.

Zuko chuckled. "Oh, I wanted to take a break from firelord for awhile. Been going on and on for days, non stop."

Katara laughed at his comment. She seemed to act different around Zuko this time. And Iroh noticed it.

"You're not even wearing your fancy robe," she pointed out.

Zuko looked at the clothes his was wearing. A short green shirt, with brown ragged pants and an apron.

"Well, I couldn't work in a teashop in something like that, its way to valuable."

Katara sipped her tea and continued to stare at Zuko as he wiped the conter. When he finished he glanced up at Katara, catching her eyeing him.

"Want some more tea? He asked.

Katara turned away and placed her cup down. No thank you," she said. "I'm just looking around the shop. You've really made it nice here."

"Why thank you," Iron said. "If you have such a strong love for tea as myself, only the best can come for your teashop."

Katara didn't hear his statement; instead she was focused again on Zuko. The way he moved his arm to clean the tables was so sexy. Those strong arms of his were enough to make her sweat. As long as Aang wasn't around, there was no reason why she couldn't be with him.

It would be her dirty little secret. Zuko finished his cleaning and went to the back room. That's when Katara struck into action.

"Excuse me, Iroh, I need to use the restroom," she said.

"Why of course Katara." Its just in the back room there. Go past the kitchen and down the hall and you'll find it." said Iroh.

Thank you," said Katara already walking to the backroom. Iroh nodded and started going back to playing the guitar.

Katara crept into the kitchen quietly. She saw Zuko standing over a tub washing the teacups. Silently, she approached from behind him and tapped his shoulder. Zuko turned away and was surprised to see Katara standing there.

"Whoa, Katara I didn't notice you come in. Do you need something? I'll get it for you."

Katara shook her head. Then she gave him a seductive smile. "Everything ok Katara?" Zuko asked changing his tone of voice. He now sounded concerned. Katara smiled wider.

"You have such a sexy voice."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise. He thought he had misunderstood her. "Excuse me?" He said.

"You heard me. I said you have a sexy voice."

Katara crept closer to Zuko, backing him against the wooden table that held the tub of water.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Zuko said now pressing into the water.

"I'm lonely and I just want some loving," Katara replied. Before Zuko could speak, Katara pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Zuko pushed her off of him five seconds later.

"Katara, you're Aang's girlfriend. He'd kill me if he'd saw you kissing me."

Katara ignored his comment and began to unravel her robe. "What he doesn't know, wont hurt him," she said.

She was now in her white under dressings, staring at the firelord. She licked her lips and winked at Zuko. And slowly by slowly, she removed her top. Zuko's mind buzzed like a bee. He couldn't believe that Katara was doing this for him. But he also couldn't resist being turned on.

Katara put her hands on her hips and removed her panties and threw to them to the floor. "I'm all yours, Zuko she said.

Zuko was embraced by the moment. Katara was just so beautiful. The sight of her warmed his soul. He couldn't ignore the temptation. He moved closer to her and began to seduce her himself.

He approached her slowly, then ran his hands up and down her curvy back and hips, feeling the flawlessly smooth skin under his finger tips. He wanted to feel more, yes more. It excited him just feeling her. Zuko took his hands away from the water beauty and pulled his shirt of revealing perfectly defined chest and abs.

Katara was caught of guard by the sexy body before her. She pushed Zuko down onto his back and before he could move she straddle him at his hips. Zuko felt a hot wave of pleasure run through his body. His eyes went blurry for a minute and let out a moan as Katara kissed up his neck slowly. Following the slow passionate kisses she licked up his neck, savoring the firelord's exotic taste.

Zuko was under the power of the waterbender lost in his mind and pleasure. Katara then started to kiss down his chest making him shiver and twitch slightly with every sweet caress from her lips. Zuko then pressed into her and began to rub back and force across her stomach.

"So soothing, she murmured.

Zuko continued to seduce her. He cuddled her body closer to his chest. Moaning at the relaxing performance they were giving.

"Katara, we really shouldn't be doing this," he said.

Katara kissed his lips to silence him. "Don't stop, please," she whispered.

Zuko went on with the pleasurable event. Rubbing every part of her body from head to toe, and giving her all the energy he had in him.

This continued for 30 more minutes.

After it was over, Zuko looked over at Katara who lie on top of him. "Katara, this was so wrong, but so wonderful," he said.

Katara smiled and gave him another long kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed me." I know I certainly enjoyed you."

She stood back up and began to dress herself. When she was fully decent, she went over to the water to use as a mirror to see herself comb her hair. Zuko dressed back himself, but had a feeling of guilt in his heart. What if Aang found out? What would happen then?

When Katara was finished, she left the way she came and Zuko followed her to make sure she wasn't planning anything else. He watched as she thanked Iroh for the tea and said goodbye. Zuko followed her down the steps to watch her walk back to her apartment. When she got to the door, Zuko saw her signal him over.

He did as she said, and walked across the street to the apartment. "What is it?" he asked feeling even guiltier.

"Remember Zuko, this is our dirty little secret," Katara said. She gave him one last sly smile, and then disappeared into the apartment.

**I really altered Katara's personality on this fic. I know she would never betray Aang like that. I just had this idea of her getting attracted to Zuko all of a sudden. Well, please review! And be sure to check out my others stories. **

**A New Evil**

**Twenty Eight Days of Terror**

**Beautiful Dream**

**Tears of Sorrow and Happiness **

**My personal favorites. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
